


The Time Had Come

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [75]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

The time had come.

There was no way to put it off any longer, and he'd been more or less ordered to finally take action by Mr Waverly. He'd avoided this day for as long as he could, using assignments and other duties as excuses, but he had finally run out of justifications. Besides, he knew it was something that he needed to do. There were issues, which he had known for a long time, needed to be addressed. So, with reluctance, he took the step.

Taking a deep, breath, Illya Kuryakin knocked on the door of the U.N.C.L.E. psychiatrist.


End file.
